


"Drink Me"

by Pur3lysw33t



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pur3lysw33t/pseuds/Pur3lysw33t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zico has an oral fixation....that can be a big problem when you're a vampire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Drink Me"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally posted under KissMeDeeply91 on AFF  
> I'm a big Buffy fan, I know the series by heart. This scene was inspiration for the tale and then Zico/Kyung were actually a draw of the hat as the pairing, but I loved how it turned out with them, so hopefully you all enjoy.  
> The scene exactly that inspired is this one:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itbCInsU0r0

The media never found out. His own members didn't even know. Zico's biggest and darkest secret stayed between him and his family. After all, he wasn't made into this life, but born into it. He carried the lineage and so did his older brother. Vampires weren't invincible but they were hard to kill and harder to weaken. It was a miracle no one ever suspected the insomnia. No one except Kyung that is. Zico's best, mortal, friend had been trying to figure out just what laid behind those mysterious eyes of his for years. Sure, they never had any complications and it's not like Zico couldn't control the vampire nature inside, so he never felt the urge to take a nibble on his friends or members. So long as he had a little bit of blood every day, in tiny increments, barely noticeable, he wouldn't be thirsty for a while. That being said, vampires also weren't immune to human emotion, and one of them was lust.  
Over the years, Zico had really begun to realize he had quite the taste for men. He was almost completely out to everyone he knew, everyone important that is. As a vampire, that taste began to turn slightly more dangerous. Ironically enough, Zico developed a bit of an oral fetish. It would simply be needing to have something to chew or suck on, but that expanded. He found himself thinking about flesh, and skin. He'd denied himself drinking directly from a human for as long as he'd known immortal life but that didn't make him any less curious. He'd begun to give himself lessons on how to reign in that control. He couldn't even begin to explain the horrible consequences surrounding the event that he'd actually bite someone. It's not like Block B needed another article about them after all. One night however, that resolve was completely shattered. All it took, was a poor decision.  
Laughing loudly and drunkenly, Kyung stumbled over the rug by the front door on his way inside the dorm. Zico turned to lock the door but put a hand over Kyung's mouth.His friend was going to wake the whole damn neighborhood at this rate. Kyung squirmed free of that hand and turned to face Zico, rather defiantly. "Hey!" he slurred, wobbling a little unsteadily on his feet. "Tell me Zico. Tell me what you are"  
Zico felt his blood turn cold, his eyes widened as he stared at Kyung simply. 'What..." was all he managed to choke out  
"I know there's something. I mean- you never sleep- and sometimes I see you putting something in your drink....and-"  
"Kyung, don't be stupid" Zico cut him off, chuckling to try and make this situation a little less tense.  
"No." Kyung replied, vehemently. "I'm not. Just tell me Zico, I'll understand....It's been years. Don't I have a right to know?"  
Suddenly the other rapper didn't seem as drunk as he'd been earlier. Zico swallowed the lump in his throat and walked slowly forward. "You want to know....you really want to know Kyung.....I'm sure you're going to be terrified. Are you sure you want to know?"  
Kyung nodded, his eyes locked onto those of his best friend. "I've suspected something for years. I want to end the search. I want to know. You're not scaring me here Ji. I'm still here aren't I?"  
Even Zico had to laugh at that sarcastically. "Yeah. Well, I'm no danger to you like this anyways" After heaving a sigh and checking to make sure they were truly alone, Zico cleared his throat and touched his tongue to the back of his teeth, causing the two front most to elongate into a set of fangs. He then bared those to show his proof.  
Kyung stumbled backwards, eyes wide at seeing something actually occur but didn't run away. To Zico's surprise, he simply blinked a few times and then nodded. "You're a vampire....a real-life....vampire" it wasn't a question.  
Zico shrugged. "Some people are born into better things I guess"  
Kyung actually laughed at that. In fact, he looked relieved if not a bit curious. He even moved closer. "Can I-?"  
Zico's own eyes widened in half shock, his head tilting. "Yes...?"  
Kyung did laugh now, almost embarrassed to be asking this. "Well in movies and stuff....the girl always looks like she's enjoying being bitten..."  
Zico back peddaled sharply, shaking his head in disbelief at the actions of his obviously drunk best friend. "Hell no!"  
Kyung's eyes sparkled with curiosity. "You wont hurt me or anything. I just....want to try it out. It'll be hot" at this, Kyung's voice lowered a pitch or two and Zico felt it stirring him. This was in no way a good idea but he was beginning to lose that battle with common sense right about now.  
Kyung moved closer and leaned in, turning his head at just the perfect angle, his own lips centimeters from Zico's ear. "Have a taste...."  
A violent shudder wracked through Zico as his eyes rolled slightly. Kyung had no idea what he was doing to him right about now but he could no longer bear it. He could sense, feel, hear, smell everything that flowed inside of that soft pale skin so close and it was maddening. Combined with the lust he felt, he was doomed. Taking a sharp breath, he found his voice to sound a lot more clear than he felt appropriate.  
"Are you sure...?"  
His answer came from Kyung's hands, wrapping around Zico's shoulders and pulling him closer, his neck stretched even more on purpose.  
Zico's eyes closed against the onslaught of pleasure. He swiped one hand to brush some loose strands of hair aside and slowly but surely, leaned in closer to Kyung's skin. As if being gentle with a virgin, he first softly kissed the area, before he just barely grazed his teeth. Below him, Kyung's whole body shuddered. Poising the fangs properly, Zico just started to bite down, piercing the flesh barricade easily.  
Kyung moaned at the first little nip and Zico absolutely lost it. His teeth sank further into the soft flesh, hearing his friend gasp as a pair of hands clutched desperately to the assailant's back. He pulled back from the snack and looked into Kyung's face. He was flushed, eyes lowered and the sight was downright sexy. Zico's hand slipped down the other boy's neck, trailing fingers into the wound and smearing blood down the smooth expanse of skin. Kyung shivered a little, but he wasn't afraid. "Keep going" Vampires had a way of seducing their victims, even when feeding, clearly this was no exception.  
Zico's mouth sealed over his best friend's, muffling another moan as he pushed his tongue inside. The feel of the fluids mixing around almost drove Zico delirious. He pulled back from Kyung's mouth, once again sealing his lips over something much more yielding. Kyung's hands threaded into Zico's hair tugging him closer. Zico found a nerve beyond him and pushed at it with his teeth and Kyung lost the ability to stand, sinking them both to the ground as he whined wantonly.  
The blood was rushing into Zico's mouth, tasting sweet and bitter at the same time. It clouded his mind. When he normally would have stopped by now, he only kept going. Kyung's hands began to lose strength as he began to sag a little against his attacker. Zico continued to pull and drain the most vital substance away from the slowly collapsing body, he couldn't get enough.  
"Zico.....Jiho, please..." It was the last word that literally had Zico pulling back, reeling from the feeling of no longer being attached. He stumbled backwards, blinking a few times to clear the haze and he watched in horror as Kyung's body dropped heavily to the floor. Zico was still dazed but panic overweighed that.  
"Kyung!" he shook his best friend's lifeless body violently, cursing under his breath as he swooped him up without another thought. He needed to get to a hospital, now.


End file.
